ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Carnage Movie/Tv Spots
Tv Spot #1 On May 24 2025 Panthfinder: Watch you're six! Trapper: Engage fire at all cost. (Shows a stampede of dinosaurs) Eric: Everything changes. Primal Carnage Movie Rated PG-13 Tv Spot #2 (Shows a herd of dinosaurs stampeding) Trapper: What is that? (Shows tyrannosaurus rex roar) Scientist: Look out Trapper! (Raptor attacks Trapper and tries to kill him) *Screen goes black* Primal Carnage Movie Rated PG-13 Tv Spot #3 (Shows Tyrannosaurus rex roaring) Trapper: I won't let you die out here. (Commando shoots the acrocanthosaurus) Panthfinder: Trapper shoot the neck to his face! (Shows Acrocanthosaurus getting bitten by the Tyrannosaurus rex) (Shows Triceratops attacking Spinosaurus with the horn stabbing into the skin.) Primal Carnage Movie Rate PG-13 Threaters May 24, 2025 Tv Spot #4 Scienctist: Trapper, do you remember when the first time we went to this island? Trapper: No but all I remember is we landed their and saw dinosaurs. (Shows Spinosaurus coming out of the trees and roaring) Pyromanic: Burn the Acrocanthosaurus! (Shows Tyrannosaurus rex fighting the Acrocanthosaurus and shows Tyrannosaurus rex throwing it into a building) Commando: I'll never forget that in my life. Primal Carnage Movie Rated PG-13 Threaters May 24, 2025 Tv Spot #5 (Shows a Tyrannosaurus rex facing off against the two main antagonists) Trapper: Fire! From the creators of Jurassic Park Commando: Fire all we got to ta down the beast. Solider: Trapper we have a little problem. (Shows Trapper looking around behind the front of the Jeep and when he saw the foot he quickly turns around) Trapper: Commando don't shoot please. (Spinosaurus is about to go to the Jeep) Primal Carnage Movie Rated PG-13 Tv Spot #6 Trapper: Look put! Commando: This is going to be a long day. Pyromanic: Time to burn! On May 24 Eric: These dinosaurs will one day kill us off. (Shows Tyrannosaurus rex throwing the Acrocanthosaurus to the building) Soldier: Come on we must win this! (Shows Tyrannosaurus rex fighting the Spinosaurus and nearly biting the neck) Primal Carnage Movie Rated PG-13 Tv Spot #7 Eric: Dr. Davis is wrong. Nature will beat mankind no matter what. (Shows Carnotaurus roaring at helicopter flying over a exploding building) Trapper: We must get out of here! (Shows Trapper running from the burning building) On May 24 (Shows Panthfinder shooting a carnotaurus) Dr. Davis: Primal team you guys must stop this before it's too late. (Shows Tyrannosaurus rex biting the Spinosaurus at the neck) Primal Carnage Movie Rated PG-13 Tv Spot #8 Eric: We must not go to the mission. (Shows carnotaurus charging at Trapper) On May 24 Eric: The island must be restricted. (Shows a Novaraptor on the roof of an abandoned base roaring) *Epic music begins to play* (Shows Tyrannosaurus rex pinning down the Acrocanthosaurus and roaring in victory) Panthfinder: Trapper, the Spinosaurus is heading towards the jeep! (Shows Spinosaurus about to see Trapper) Primal Carnage Movie Rated PG-13 Tv Spot #9 Pyromanic: Time to burn things. (Shows Novaraptor killing a soldier and the alpha killing two soldiers) Eric: We can't do this mission. If we go again, it will be chaos. (Showe a stampede of dinosaurs running from the burning building) Trapper: Spinosaurus! (Shows Megalodon swimming to a small boat about to attack a submarine) Eric: Primal Island is here. (Shows a healthy Spinosaurus roaring to the moonlight) Tv Spot #10 (Shows a stegosaurus fighting a Acrocanthosaurus) Trapper: This is not a drill. On May 24 Scientist: Shoot him! (Shows the Spinosaurus coming to the Jeep) The dinosaurs return (Shows Commando pointing his gone towards the spinosaurus as it heads towards the jeep) Trapper: Don't shoot please Commando. (Shows Spinosaurus poking its head into the abandoned garage) Primal Carnage Movie Rated PG-13 Tv Spot #11 (Shows Spinosaurus looking through the abandoned garage and sees Trapper) Commando: Hey Spiny! Eat this! (Soldiers shoot the spinosaurus to prevent it from eating Trapper) On May 24 Panthfinder: We need to find a way to bring Big Daddy to the Spinosaurus. The dinosaurs are back (Shows Scientist with a flare throwing it to the Acrocanthosaurus and Spinosaurus) (Big Daddy destroys the wall and roars) Pyromaniac: Take cover! (Shows Big Daddy throwing the Acrocanthosaurus and battling the Spinosaurus) (Spinosaurus attacks Big Daddy but Big Daddy goes for the neck) Primal Carnage Movie Rated PG-13 Tv Spot #12 On May 24 (Shows a Spinosaurus attacking Trapper) Commando: Flame throwers scare it off! (Shows Tyrannosaurus rex roaring in front of a burning building) (Shows a Novaraptor attacking a Dilophosaurus) Solider: Hang on a Dilophosaurus killed someone! (Shows Dilophosaurus spitting its venom at the screen) (Shows Spinosaurus pinning down the Acrocanthosaurus and roaring) (Shows Big Daddy and Spinosaurus fighting in the burning building) Primal Carnage Movie Rated PG-13 Tv Spot #13 *Final Tv Spot* Trapper: Today is the day we show the dinosaurs who's boss. (Shows Megalodon attacking the submarine) Soldier: Run! (Before a quetzalcoatlus picks her up and drops her down the waterfall) On May 24 Scienctist: Trapper look out! (Shows both Acrocanthosaurus and Spinosaurus battling at the each of the cliff before a ty (Shows the two antagonist about to fall) Primal Carnage Movie Rated PG-13Category:TV Spots